Sometimes Fights End Up To Be Good Things
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: One day Beastboy and Cyborg have a fight that ends up geting Raven mad. When Beastboy goes and apologizes somthing no one thought would happen did. First Fanfic.


It was a normal day in the Titans Tower. Well as normal as you can be when you have a team of super powered teens. A green changeling, an alien, a half man half robot, a dark enchantress, and the boy wonder him self.

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire and Robin were discussing earth customs. And Raven was siting at the table drinking tea, reading a book alone in silence.

Beastboy being the one losing was yelling random words at Cyborg so he would lose. "Purple cheese. Hot corn dog. Pickle in a bikini." "Yo dude, interrupted Cyborg, just shut up so I can kick your scrawny little green but without getting a headache."

A few more seconds passed and all you could hear around the tower was, "I won! I won! In your face grass stain!" And then Beastboy tackling him to the ground.

"Will you guys shut up!" Raven yelled at them form the other side of the room. Beastboy was on top of Cyborg trying to punch him when Raven yelled. Cyborg was trying to squish Beastboy's fist which was not so hard to do.

"Thank you for ruining yet another day with your silly, and idiotic fights." Raven said, "I'm going to my room if anyone needs me." With this she left the room.

"Wow. She was really mad. Why do you think Cy?" The green changeling asked the metal man. "I think that one of you should apologize. You know how she gets when you keep her from reading her book." Robin said now his eyes on the two and not on Starfire.

"I think he's right man." Cyborg said. "And since you agree your gonna go tell her that." Beastboy said while getting comfortable on the couch.

"No dude!" Cyborg grabed Beastboy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back with him. "Your going. Your the one who started it not me!"

The two started fighting again over who wold go to Raven's creepy room and take possible death glares. "I have an idea my friends." Chimed in Starfire. The two stared at Starfire to see what she would say."Why don't you do the flipping of the coin in the air?" Beastboy checked his pockets and came up with nothing but baloney.

"Dude why do you have baloney in your pocket? Your a vegetarian." asked Cyborg. "Oh. This is yours, Beastboy put the baloney in Cyborg's big metal hand, I got from the fridge so that you wouldn't make it." Cyborg made a face at Beastboy.

"I got a dime." Said Robin from over on the couch. "What do you guys pick?" he asked.

"Friend Beastboy why don't you pick the head of the man on the coin yes?" Starfire said as she flew up to him. Beastboy shewed her away and said tails. "Heads" announced Robin.

Beastboy went up to Raven's door marked RAVEN. Beastboygulped then knocked. The door opened into the dark, scary, room. Unknown to the others was that to Raven, this was a sanctuary that protected her from other's thoughts of her, that reminded her that there was always somewhere that she'd feel safe. That told her she was not a demon even though she knew she was just telling herself that.

"Come in." Raven's velvety bt deadly voice said from inside all the darkness. Beastboy took one step then another when all of a sudden the door slammed shut. Beastboy jumped and tried to yell help but all the came from his mouth was a squeak.

"Um... Raven was that you?" Beastboy prayed that the answer was yes. "Yes, it was." Raven answered from her bed. Now that Beasboy's eyes adjusted to the light he could see Raven's room more clearly. Raven was sitting on her bed with the book that she had been reading on her lap but shut. In her hand was the mirror that took her to her head. He shivered at the memory.

"Well um. I just came here to say sorry for the fight." Beastboy said while looking down at his shoes. "I'm sorta the one that should be apologizing BB." Raven said as she put the mirror on her bedside table and stood next to Beastboy. "Look Beastboy, sometimes when I'm reading or meditating I get caught up in my own little world and my emotions take over. Sorry that you had to hear anger." Raven explained.

She was glad Beastboy was the one to come not Cyborg. Even though she saw him as big brother, with Beastboy she felt calm, at ease, like if she could be her true self.

"Oh. That's ok." Beastboy put on the toothy grin of his. "Thanks for under standing. Think you could tell the others?" Raven asked. "Sure. You know that you can always count on me." Beastboy said. Raven felt so nice inside that she did the following without thinking. She kissed him. Not a deep kiss but a fast gentle kiss on the lips. When she realized what she had done she threw the door open and threw Beastboy out of her room.

After Beastboy recovered from what had just happened he touched his lips and smiled. From across Raven's door she couldn't help but smile at what she had just shared with him. Not a big smile but a shy one bigger than she ever had.

A few days later after Raven thinks it's ok to leave her room she bumps into Beastboy and accidentally kisses him when she does. After this nothing between them is the same.


End file.
